For Edward
by Isabella Poulous
Summary: For Edward I could suffer, Only for Edward, would I willingly do this again. A drabble/oneshot about Edward and Bella going on a date and what it takes for Bella to prepare for the night. Word Count 1,000.Drabble: For Edward


Theme: For Edward

Word count: 1,000

Disclaimer: No matter how I wish to own Twilgiht, it will never happen. Therefore, I must admit, I do not own Twilight, or any of the characters, I simply use and abuse.

Damn!

* * *

I groaned as the hyper pixie, formerly know as Alice, played Bella Barbie. She tugged on my hair pulling it into some sort of elaborate style, stabbing me with pins.

"Ow!" I cried as she pulled a particularly tender spot. I looked in the mirror to Alice wondering how I got into this predicament. I always fell for her pout, it's like Edward said when I turned 18: "Bella, it's my job to protect you, from everyone but my sister". So when I promptly turned to Edward for help he let her drag me up here to the evil pixie's layer of torture.

I grimaced at the outfit she had laid on the bed for me, before yelping in pain from her tugging on my hair. "Now Bella" she said, "if you would just stay still you'd be fine. Honestly, you look lovely. Trust me on this." She finished with an Alice smile that would make any of the toughest vampires melt and agree with her. No Jasper powers necessary; however, if he could influence her to calm down just a bit I might be able to make my grand escape. I stared at Alice through the mirror once more silently asking why did she stop. She had this far away look on her face before it turned into Alice Cullen's legendary pout.

"Bella, Jasper wouldn't help you, after all he may influence everyone's emotions but only _I _can influence his." I rolled my eyes.

"I bet Rose would help me!" I stated, for some reason Rose out of the blue had decided to make nice with me. I learned a lot about her, and she about me. We came to an understanding. She knew how I loved Edward now, and I understood how she felt about being a vampire. I don't know if it was because I decided I would become a vampire myself, and it was my choice, or she knew Edward couldn't live without me, but whatever the reason was, I was glad she and I were getting along. It was unsettling the way things were before.

Now, I belong with them, and now I know everyone, and I mean _everyone_ is happy to keep me with them as a new child, a new sibling, and a new spouse.

"Bella, she's away on her third honeymoon with Emmet, you know that. She can't help you" she stabbed me with another bobby pin before stepping away. Thank god that was over, I leaned in close to the mirror to examine her work, try as I might to convince her that I hate when she played dress up with me, it wasn't the end result so much as the process that I hated. She always made me look Beautiful, and feel beautiful. I turned around to thank her when she cut me off. "Welcome, Bella!"

She grabbed the blue dress that was on the bed and handed it to me, as well as a pair of black stilettos with a ruffle t-strap. Was she kidding? I'd kill myself in those!

"Alice!" I whined, stretching her name in two very long syllables. She rolled her eyes at me & sighed.

"But Bella, the shoes go so well with the dress! And, Edward will love seeing you in this!" she debated brilliantly.

"No" I said firmly, I was not going to risk breaking an ankle and having my skirt hike up when it happened. I let this go on to far, I was standing up for myself. I silently goaded myself on, chanting 'go Bella, go Bella, you can do it, you can do it'. I had begged Alice to at least let me wear flats. I would have a major klutz out moment if she didn't. She told me that Edward would be there to catch me. So for Edward I would suffer through tonight. Only for him would I suffer.

For Edward, I remind myself.

"No more Bella Barbie, Alice." She pouted her famous Alice Cullen pout, I scoffed at her attempt, and I will not go down like this. I still have some pride left, all be it not much, but enough.

"For Edward!" she tried again, and I sighed giving in, grumbling I grabbed the dress, and changed quickly. For Edward, I would walk through fire, I would change into a vampire, for Edward, I would get dressed up every now and then. He better appreciate this. He owes me big time!

I do this for Edward!

As I made my way down the staircase carefully, I gazed into Edward's eyes. He held my hand when I finally made it down safely and whispered in my ear, "You look lovely tonight." I smiled and looked behind me to see a smirking Alice. I smiled at her and she nodded understanding the silent thank you I was giving her. All thoughts of why I hated dressing up left my mind, and we departed for the evening enjoying our date. Which was a beautiful dinner at a restaurant in Port Angeles, which required semi formal wear. Such a Cullen thing, I would have been happier in sweats, but he loved this.

For Edward I could suffer.

So, maybe Bella Barbie wasn't' such a bad idea. After all, if a terrible start such as sitting through a torture session with Alice can turn out so well in the end, then I definitely could do this again. It made Edward so happy, and if he were happy to see me dressed up, then I would do it. I mouth thank you to Alice, knowing she would see my decision to dress up more, and she would see in result my thank you for what she had done for me tonight.

"That shade of blue looks beautiful on you tonight, Love" Edward said as he leaned down to kiss me. Yes, for Edward I could do this again without a second thought, only for Edward.


End file.
